


Gosh Diddly Darn, it's Matthias and Lukas again

by Otakuyaki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But this will be about Norway's development, Don't judge me >:(, Don't read with short attention span, F/F, F/M, For those who recognise which university this is set in, I will update as much as I can, I will update relationship tags and character cast as I go along, I'm just a a gay egg writing a gay story, I'm just writing off the top of my head, I'm not planning to make it a sob story, M/M, My hetalia drabbles, Not that I can stop you, Please Don't Kill Me, The characters will have troubled pasts, This is a work of fiction, Warning: Beginnings are boring, i don't even know what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuyaki/pseuds/Otakuyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on my Hairdresser Au #1 Post(Not the second one). I'm just kind of playing around with writing, cause I haven't written in a while.</p><p>Lukas is a reclusive student who has been unable to deal with his problems. Throw Matthias in and you just get a larger mess. How will these two dorks figure things out?</p><p>Note: If you actually have expectations, best to quell them immediately. I'm actually not good at writing. I'm kinda pissing around with this at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Beginnings are boring. I'm writing trash when I should be sleeping. I'm sorry. :'(

        “No.”

 

        “Yes, Lukas, you have to,” Trying his best not to raise his voice, he was beginning to grow impatient.

 

        “No, I don’t want to,” The muffled voice behind the door protested, “I don’t want to do anything right now.” A grey-haired teenager of short stature sighed, leaning against the pale white door.

 

        “Except, join Tino and the orientation crew,” Emil retorted, “Just like you promised him?” Quickly eyeing the halls to check that Berwald wasn’t anywhere near, Emil decided to pull his best card. Years of living with him taught Emil how to coax him slowly, “Come on, I’m entering this year, I think it would be better if maybe, I don’t know, my big brother was responsible for helping my orientation go smoothly?” Soft footsteps trampled over the wood floor behind the door, and the doorknob shook slightly as the pastel white turned away slowly, revealing a pale norwegian man, draped in a bed sheet. His body was covered in shadows, and his entire room was pitch black thanks to the drawn curtains.

 

        “What time is it?” Lukas inquired softly. It was barely audible, but years of living with him granted Emil sharper hearing.

 

        “It’s 7:00,” Emil’s phone glowed in the lamp-lit corridor of their apartment, “Berwald’s already left, they’re going to meet you at seven. You’re already late though. And Tino was gonna give you hi—” The door suddenly slammed and the familiar, soft footsteps suddenly sounded weighted and heavy behind the door as they scampered about.

 

        “They don’t start immediately,” Lukas interrupted, sounding slightly flustered as he grabbed a hairband, “I’m leaving in ten.”

 

****

 

        Lukas stared at his phone in disbelief: **0644**. He had left the house twelve minutes ago thanks to his brother’s “persuasion”, and was approaching his destination soon. _You probably weren’t gonna go if you'd slept right on through…_ Emil’s voice played at the back of his head, _You can thank me later for getting you out of the house and at the campus on time._ Now he was about an hour early. He was tired, slightly hungry, crammed into a bus, and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep; he didn’t want to deal with anything. Especially the man in the bright red jacket who sat right beside him, the man’s leg was bobbing along with the drum beat that Lukas could hear in spite of the man’s ear phones, and would brush against Lukas’s every few moments.

 

        “Almost there,” Lukas groaned, drawing in a breath as he glanced outside the bus window. He could watch his destination grow larger in the distance by the second, it was just a few minutes more before he could escape this bus. Just a bit more, Lukas was ready to get up and out of this pit of shuffling feet and bumping shoulders. Except, a mess of limbs in a red jacket had fallen asleep to his left, and now stood in his way. The man beside him had leaned forward onto his lap, his back stretching and heaving with every breath he took.

 

        “Excuse me,” Lukas inquired, trying to assert himself. Quietly, of course. You barely mouthed it. He could hear Emil’s voice in the back of his head. Well it’s not like he was going to raise his voice to be audible in this noisy bus. Just reach out and tap. Lukas prodded the shoulder armoured beneath the jacket, and the man reflexively jolted awake, his blue eyes quickly scanning his surroundings, but his sudden movements immediately stopped when his gaze fell on the Norwegian’s eyes.

 

        “Lukas?”

 

****

 

        “Thanks for earlier,” Matthias bobbed from side to side ever so slightly as he kept pace with Lukas on his right. His blue eyes always held a look of amazement, even though he was already in his second year at the University, and Lukas wondered how someone could ever plaster a smile on their face for so long, “I’d have slept right on through to the terminal stop if you weren’t there.”

 

        “You’re welcome,” Lukas meekly replied. It was growing increasingly hard to keep the conversation going, and the silence on the campus was growing oddly heavier, despite the numerous students preparing for orientation. It was inevitable, he didn’t know Matthias very well, for very long either. He could feel his cheeks warming up, the embarrassing sensation whenever he failed to continue a conversation never grew old. _All I have to do, is find Tino, pair up with the other crew from my faculty, and survive._ Lukas stopped abruptly, ignoring the silence between him and Matthias and scanned the streets, watching students and staff alike scurry about with their name tags dangling off their belts and necks. He needed to get to Denny Hall, where he agreed to meet up with Tino, “so that means I should just turn left onto Kitsap Lane and turn left again.” Lukas turned left, only to meet Matthias’s gaze staring at him, and pulled forward his hood and walked past Matthias to leave Memorial Way, “Why are you following me?” Lukas turned around, to watch Matthias tracing his path.

 

        “Well, the engineering crew’s already set up the activities and routes, and I only have to meet them in about 15 minutes,” Matthias explained, picking up the pace to catch up with Lukas, “I was left with Kiku and Gilbert after two other volunteers dropped out, but we still organised it without a hitch. Speaking of which, I wasn’t expecting you to be around for this orientation.”

 

        “I made a deal with my friends,” Lukas replied, “Plus, my brother’s coming in today. I’m not sure if he’ll end up under my orientation crew, but we’ll see how things turn out.” He turned to his left, to meet Matthias’s blue eyes staring at him, “Why are you staring?” He pulled his hood taut over his head and tightened its straps quickly.

 

        “Well, you never seem to stick around for anything,” Matthias replied, “I never thought you’d help out with the orientation you’re always hiding under a hood, and you always seem distant. You could pass off as a wizard in a robe.” Matthias laughed, as they turned on the street, approaching Denny Hall.

 

        “Oh sure,” Lukas commented sarcastically, “And if I ever get confronted by a witness or a mormon, I’ll just pull on my invisibility cloak and continue on.”

 

        “Exactly,” Matthias continued, brushing off Lukas’s sarcasm, “Make fireworks and conjure some food for yourself. Like Harry Potter.”

 

        “Pfft,” Lukas scoffed, his voice growing louder as they approached the steps on the Hall, “You can’t conjure food in Harry Potter. Hermione made that very clear.”

 

        “Oh, there he is,” A straw-haired man approached them, a lanyard with a name tag tied to his belt, “Morning, Lukas! Matthias, you’re here too?” This familiar voice was undoubtedly Tino’s, but it was a bit more frantic than usual, with a quiver of guilt.

 

        “Yeah, I volunteered too,” Matthias gave Tino a fist pump and stepped forward, “How’s the orientation setup so far?”

 

        “Oh, it’s been fine,” The stress in Tino’s voice seemed to disappear instantly, “It’s been more time-consuming than stressful, but we’ve been doing fine so far.”

 

        “I’m sorry, but it’d probably be best for me to get to where I need to be and settle in with what time I have left,” Lukas stepped forward towards Tino, interrupting their conversation.

 

        “Oh right, thanks for helping me on such short notice by the way. I apologise, I had to join the others back in the Faculty of the Education.” Stepping backward, Tino grabbed a black canvas bag lying on the steps.

 

        “It’s fine, really, you can always pass the alpaca through Berwald. He’ll know to leave it by my door” Lukas reassured him, his glance shifting towards the name tag towards Tino’s name tag, “Where am I helping out by the way? I don’t have a name tag.”

 

        “Oh, yes,” Tino quickly rummaged through the canvas bag, “You’re joining those over at the Faculty of Engineering, but since I was forced to ask you to help unexpectedly, you didn’t get a chance to have your name tag printed out. I’m sorry, but I had to improvise and write your name on a card in marker.” He pulled out a white card sheathed in plastic on a lanyard, with “Lukas Bondevik” written in clean, black handwriting, and a map with his venue circled in marker.

 

        “That won’t be a problem,” Lukas took the map and name tag, looping the tag through his belt loops before tightening it, “Wait, did you say Faculty of Engineering?” Lukas froze. He could almost feel the rainbows and sunshine exuding from the man behind him.

 

        “Do you need help finding your way?”

  
        “No, it’ll be alright,” Matthias stepped forward, pulling down his hood to unveil his golden-blonde mane, which only served to make the teeth in his broad grin look even whiter, “I’ll bring him along to meet Gilbert and Kiku.” 


	2. Chapter 2: The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got them introduced. That's level one clear.  
> I guess with the plot I've thought up, it may take a few chapters before I can wreck things.  
> Ah well :l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Doc: You've got to come finish what you started, sweetie :)
> 
> Me: No, sleep time. :c
> 
> Google Doc: CoMme SweeTiE. You WilL finISh. (ʘ‿ʘ✿)
> 
> Me: ;A;
> 
> IMPORTANT: THIS vv right here vv is a work of fiction. If you go to this University, please don't hate on its inaccuracy. There's only so much I can research, and I've never been to an Orientation. Please be lenient. ;~;
> 
> Errors may be present. :l Gosh Diddly Darn it.

        “But this  **is** amazing!” Matthias was taking strides as big as his grin towards the junction south of the hall, his mood as bright as the red jacket he sported, “What were the chances that we’d be working together?”

 

        “Close to zero?” Lukas raised an eyebrow. He was still registering the fact that he’d been paired with Matthias. Not that this was a bad thing, Matthias and him were already acquainted. Maybe the day will slide by without difficulty? Where would Emil be? He was sure that Emil was going to be streamed into an orientation group with other freshmen in the college of Arts and Sciences, most likely with the ones in the Integrated Sciences. How far had they walked? 

 

        “You won’t have to worry much once we get there, Matthew and Kiku were so hospitable, I’m sure you know them…”  _ No he didn’t _ . He didn’t know them at all. The barest whisper in the back of his head convinced him that he’d heard their names being tossed around before in some distant conversation with Berwald, but he’d never really talked to them, let alone met them. If he had payed more attention to those idle chats, maybe he wouldn’t feel so antsy right about now, “It’ll be just around this turn.” Everything was seeming bleak. And grey. And all sorts of boring. That surge of pride when Tino came to him for help was rapidly being replaced by something heavy, “You alright?”

 

        “Yo, wait—stop!” Matthias’s voice interrupted his internal monologue, and he could feel the pressure of a palm curving around his shoulder, halting his path. His hood was yanked backwards abruptly, returning his head back to ramrod position and his attention back to reality, “Where were you going? We’re turning this way.”

 

        “I’m sorry,” Lukas stuttered immediately in response, feeling Matthias’s grip on his clothes ease once he felt himself regain balance upon stumbling back onto pavement from the road.

 

        “That was kinda scary,” Matthias continued walking, this time beside Lukas, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, “Do you daze out a lot or somethin’? You never dazed out like that last year.”

 

        “I kinda do,” Lukas replied, dipping his head down momentarily on the shadow he cast on the pavement in front of him, until he caught himself in the same habit and raised his head upwards while shrugging, “I guess it wasn’t very obvious. I wouldn’t call it dazing out...” Lukas’s eyes rolled to the corners of his eyes as he went silent for a moment, “I just tend to focus… And shut everything out.”

 

        “Yeah, now that I think about it…” Matthias’s sentence trailed off into a hum as his eyes scanned Lukas up and down, his head craning as he inspected him.

 

        “What is it?” Lukas watched Matthias deftly circled Lukas from behind, ending up on his left side, observing his gaze shift from his light, straw-coloured hair, over his pale, clammy skin.

 

        “Well, you almost never have your hood down,” He stopped craning his neck, returning to a more comfortable posture, and his grin began to return, “When you really begin to talk, I notice things about you I’d never seen before. I wish I’d really gotten to know you earlier.”

 

        “Really?” Lukas raised his hands to pull up his hood, “What things?”

 

        “It’s relaxing,” Matthias replied, his strides growing larger. Their pace was beginning to accelerate slowly, and they were slowly closing in on the electrical engineering building, “Talking to you doesn’t stress me at all.”

 

        “Really?” Lukas’s hands froze in place, before settling for feeling the elastic band in the hood, “I’d never think you’d be stressed out, talking to people. You’re always smiling, you seem to know everyone.”

 

        “Well, it’s not always comfortable,” Matthias approached the door and held open the door, while another man stumbled out simultaneously.

 

        “I knew it was you!” Matthew burst out of the door, a finger pointed at Matthias, “How long were you going to keep us waiting? You’ve been taking your—” Matthew’s purple eyes suddenly locked in contact with Lukas’s, “Oh.” Matthew immediately recollected himself, lowering his hand, “I-I’m sorry, you had to see that.”

 

        “Please calm down, Matthew,” A calming voice came from behind the door, “I’m sure that we won’t be starting immediately anyway, it’ll be fine.” An asian of short stature followed through the door, “Good morning Matthias, were you held up somewhere?” Kiku turned to Lukas, his head tilted, “I’m sorry about this, are you new here?”

 

        “Not really,” Lukas inched back slightly, “I’m helping Tino out, so I’ll be here in his stead.”

 

        “Since he’s not completely familiar with the timeline for today, I have a proposition,” Matthias piped up again, in spite of the commotion between Matthew and him, “If I pair up with him to work on this orientation, I can help him out when needed.” Matthew and Kiku looked at each other for a moment.

 

        “I don’t really have any objections,” Matthew started, “Just don’t take your sweet time again.”

 

        “I don’t mind either,” Kiku smiled a small smile, turning to Matthew, “In that case, we should pair up.” Kiku and Matthew were beginning to engage in conversation as they returned into the building.

 

        “You feelin’ alright?” Matthias holding the door open for Lukas once more.

 

        “I’m fine, thank you,” Lukas quickly thanked Matthias as he entered first, “Is this really okay?” Matthias looked to him inquiringly, not quite understanding what he’d meant.  _ Speak clearer! _  He could hear the miniature Emil inside him wanting to scream, “I didn’t warn you guys that I’d be joining you, and you guys barely know me…” He looked on at Matthew and Kiku in front of him. How do people speak so openly? For someone like him, someone so quiet, with his dull eyes and chapped lips and pale, sickly pallor, what was he doing here with all these strangers? He could just be swallowed by the ground beneath him, and perhaps that would be better, “Now you’re stuck with me. Are you okay with that?” Matthias stared at him momentarily, before smiling once more.

 

        “Is that how you think about yourself?” Matthias spoke, he had his voice lowered to speak out of the other two’s earshot, but his voice was softer, its solemnity conflicting with his trademark smile, “All the more reason why I wished I knew you better.” The solemnity was slowly warming up, as his grin broadened to reveal his teeth, “We had a lot more in common than I’d thought.” His grin never appeared more genuine. Or was it that solemn smile that seemed more  _ real _ ? Lukas wouldn’t know.

 

        He just flipped on his hood.

 

        Even though it was really, rather warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to keep working on this.  
> Also, I'm looking for even more editors!  
> I'm trying to get even more readers' opinions, cause I'm not all too good at this stuff.
> 
> Murry Chrusmus by the way! Yes I know I'm late. I'm just very lazy. _(:l 」∠)_  
> Have a Happy New Year too! I won't be around much over the next four days, have fun guys!
> 
> I have a tumblr at aphnerdics! Come find me! Come talk to me if you want(although I won't be able to reply for four days after this goes up), I'm all ears! If you want to send hate, that's fine too! I have a delete button. :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (._. )
> 
> I posted this a month past my originally intended date.
> 
> (. _ . )
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> The first two weeks was family. The second two weeks were because I was motivated, I regained semi-fluency in my mother tongue and progressed further in my other languages. All in all, I'd say it was time well spent.

            Trudging through the corridor, he came stop a stop in front of a familiar grey door, with a white 306 printed on it. Leaning against the door, he pushed in his key, and unlocked it with an eager _click_.

 

            The door creaked open, and Lukas pulled his shoes through the doorframe. And it was like the air suddenly changed. No one was at home. All the buzz from the campus that still hung around, dispersed instantly. Cause now he was home. And all that restlessness and fatigue, was just melting off his bones, and seething through his pores to make themselves scarce.

 

            His feet jumped out of his shoes, and stomped across the wooden floor in soft grey socks. Grabbing some random pair of clothes, he slid onto and dropped them on the tiled floors, escaped his armaments, and threw them into the laundry basket, before jumping into his bathtub with quite the _thud_. The waters felt warm and soothing, as always. Why he could stay in here till Emil or Berwald came home, if money and health would permit it. Of course, that wouldn’t be possible.

 

            While slipping into pyjamas, he lightly stepped out of the washroom, relaxed and refreshed, and quickly wrapped himself up in a cover, before closing the door of his room behind and turning on the ceiling light. Its bulb had been slowly dimming over the past four months, perhaps he should change it sometime soon? Landing on his bed, his cover behind him like a cape, he leaned back against the wall, sighing contently.

 

            Now everything seemed quite still, and he wished that maybe Emil or Berwald were home. Although he was often alone, everything felt boring after the orientation. Unlocking his phone, he began to scroll through his screen, spotting a red pop-up above his messaging app. _Had Matthias texted him again?_

 

            “Did you like the orientation we set up? :D”

 

            He had only given his number to him several hours ago—in fact, they’d only met just this morning, yet Matthias was already so open with him.

 

            “It… was… okay…” He typed slowly, wondering what Matthias was doing, before hitting the send button. It was just a reply, it’s not like he would be bothered. He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say. For the most part, he felt like he was simply following Matthias. He couldn’t help as much as he’d wished he could’ve, maybe if he had offered to help Tino earlier, he could’ve prepared himself mentally.

 

            Speaking of Tino, where was Berwald? Was he at Tino’s place? They’ve been spending more and more time together after all. And Emil should be on his way home. Where were Matthew and Kiku? _Everyone’s off having their own fun_ , his back slid down the wall, the covers rumpling up behind him as he sunk into a comfortable and terribly unhealthy posture. Well he was alone now, surely no one would mind if he could have this haven to himself for now. A hand plunged out of the covers like a zombie out of a grave, feeling the bedside table for the button with a neon blue play button.

 

            Throwing his feet off the side of the bed, he got up and shuffled out of the room, while music played somewhere behind him as he boiled some water for some hot chocolate.

 

            “9:05…” Lukas whispered to himself while he stared at the green clock in the stovetop, sipping some warm cocoa. He was surprised Emil hadn’t come back yet. Lukas left the kitchen to stare at the door.

 

            And there was the _click_. He was sure he heard footsteps outside the door.

 

            “There you are,” Lukas turned around and retreated to the kitchen, and could hear Emil’s short “Hey” in reply from behind the corner, “How was orientation? Where were you?”

 

            “It was okay, met some people, came from some bar they showed me,” Emil replied.

 

            “D’you like it?” Lukas turned a head to where he’d heard Emil’s voice behind the wall.

 

            “Ha!” Emil laughed sarcastically, before entering the kitchen, “Oh right, you’re cooking tonight.” Lukas nodded, adding salt into the boiling water, “When did you get home?”

 

            “8:10,” Lukas replied, his voice almost inaudible.

 

            “Did you waste time in the shower again?” Lukas nodded, now melting a healthy(his “healthy”) dollop of butter in the pan. He wasn’t gonna deny this one, trying to leave the shower was like having puppies and kittens block the exit: there is no escape. Emil silently left, leaving Lukas staring transfixed on the penne bathing in the sauce, but he could tell he was shaking his head in disappointment.

 

            “So how was your day?” Emil’s voice called out from his room and he quickly returned in PJs with puffin house slippers.

 

            “It was fine.”

 

            “Is that it?” Emil came in and pulled out two plates.

 

            “What else were you expecting?” Lukas leaned against the stovetop at an angle, eyeing Emil.

 

            “I can hear the Rick Astley playing in your room,” Emil poured a glass of water for himself while Lukas brought the plates to the table, “I suppose things actually went well today.”

 

            “I can socialise,” Lukas snapped, waving a spatula at Emil. Of course, he wasn’t fooling anybody, just this morning, he’d wish he could vanish, “It was a bit hard settling in in the morning, but the afternoon went on just fine.”

 

            “That’s goo—” Emil suddenly stopped, and Lukas turned to the door, curious. He’d heard it too.

 

_Thud thud thud._ There it was again.

 

_Who’s knocking on the door?_ Lukas placed everything he had on the counter and sighed, quickly washing and drying his hands. _Berwald’s forgotten his keys at Tino’s once before, it wouldn’t surprise him if it happened again._

 

            “I’m coming,” He sighed, making a beeline for the door, “Did you forget your ke—”

 

            “Lukas?” Emil murmured softly, trying to peer past his brother’s head. Hidden slightly by the doorframe, a balding man with drooping, dull blue eyes and a lady with whitening hair stood with their umbrellas, still dripping. Emil’s eyes slowly shifted to Lukas, he could only see his back but he knew very well.

 

            “Sorry, Lukas, Emil,” The elderly man said. The way he talked, it sounded like he was trying to hold back his words, and the accent was quite obvious. He looked straight at Lukas, and continued, “Can we come in?”

 

****

 

            “No. Yer drunk and I don’t trust ya drunk,” Berwald sat squarely on the bus, and Matthias leaned against the window, hands in his red jacket, “It’s 9:00. I won’t help ya if ya land ye’rself in trouble and get arrested.” Matthias immediately piped down. They were both headed for Berwald’s apartment down this direction, but Matthias was quite drunk from their outing with the others. Well, _quite_ was an understatement. He felt like he could puke, but he was on the brink of holding it in, and his head felt like it could spin as the bus rocked about.

 

            It’s true. He felt burnt out, he didn’t want to travel any further. All he was doing right now was stare out of the window and feel the stain of beer on his shirt. Out of kindness, Ber was going to let him crash this one time. Abel, Gilbert, and Alfred were probably still drinking and doing something fun, crazy, or both. Or well, Gilbert and Alfred mostly, Abel just tags along. As much as he’d like to join them, he couldn’t afford to stay any longer.

 

            “Thanks for helping me out,” Matthias sighed, slowly following Berwald up the stairs of the apartment, he watched the bus move on down the street behind them before continuing.

 

            “Don’t sweat it,” Berwald replied, “I’ve known ya for a while, I know ya need some help. This is the least I can do.” Berwald led him through the corridor, stopping in front of door 306 and fished out a key quickly, “The couch is in the living room. I’ll go talk to the others, they’ll understand.” He quickly said as he opened the door. A family of four sitting at the table, the pasta were left untouched, and no one was talking. The only source of sound in the room was coming from a lady who looked to be in her fifties.

 

            “Whew…” The lady released a sigh of relief as she replaced her half-empty cup of coffee, “What do you think of it, Emil?”

 

            “Of what?” Emil replied, quickly noticing Berwald and Matthias’s entrance.

 

            “Of school,” Her head lulled to her left, “What else would we be here for today?”

 

            “It was okay,” Emil shrugged, getting up to walk over to Berwald, “Nothing much happened, it was just orientation.” Turning away to face Berwald momentarily, he quickly whispered in his lowest voice, “Berwald, I’m sorry, this is an awkward time.”

 

            “Are these your friends Emil?” The lady got up in an enthusiastic outburst, quickly walking up to Matthias and Berwald, “Why, Emil, you’ve got some nice company!” She squeezed Berwald’s and Matthias’s arm slightly as she sized them up.

 

            “Please stop, mum,” Lukas interrupted her before she could say more. That was when Lukas broke eye contact with his father, and widened right at the sight of Matthias, who stared right back at him. He hadn’t recognised him from behind, but now that Lukas was staring right at him, it became quite obvious; he’d never met anyone else with eyes like an ocean, like his.

 

            “Lukas?” Matthias blurted in surprise, taking a quick glance around the apartment. He wasn’t back in the campus, that’s for sure.

 

            “Lukas,” Berwald spoke, “I know his hair can be weird sometimes, but his face ain’t that interesting.” _Excuuuse me?_ Matthias’s inner sass wanted to break out, but no. Berwald was helping him this time around.

 

            “Hey Dad,” Lukas came back to earth, and he swivelled to face the elderly man, “You know Berwald, but this is Matthias.” He pulled Matthias in front of him, and Matthias could feel his skin sweat under his jacket now that the attention of the room is on him.

 

            "H-hey," Matthias started, smiling, before he suddenly stopped. Oh goodness, it's coming.

 

            “Are you okay?” The elderly man said as Berwald silently rushed to Matthias and tried to direct him to the washroom. No, Matthias wasn’t okay. In fact, he was just about to—

 

            “Boooouuugh!” Matthias suddenly hunched over and puked out his dinner.

 

****

 

            “I’m sorry,” Lukas stood behind Emil as his step-mother spoke, checking her handbag, “We came at a pretty bad time.” They looked past Emil and Lukas, right at Matthias, who was drinking another glass of water while Berwald took his jacket and draped it over a chair. It felt slightly chilling, he shouldn’t have drunk so much.

 

            “Well, it’s just the first day,” Emil replied, “It’s not like school’s started, and we had two surprise visits today, we can talk later on.”

 

            “I see,” Lukas’s father’s sagging eyes dishearten, before he looked at Lukas. It was hard to tell from the back of his head, but it was like all the tension seemed to be coming from Lukas, “Well, we can always talk next time.”

 

            “Indeed.” Lukas stoically replied. The air was growing stiffer by the moment, and everything went silent, “There’s four more days of Orientation…” Lukas stepped forward and slowly creaked the door closed, and his father looked up quickly in surprise, “You both can come visit after, Emil’s classes will start then.” And with that, he closed the door softly, before he turned around to face Berwald and Matthias. His dull blue eyes seemed tired and quite solemn.

 

            “I’m sorry, Lukas.” Berwald spoke, “Matthias got drunk, so I brought’im here without warning… I was gonna tell ya guys” He quickly added.  
  


            “It’s alright, our parents came without telling us, either.” Lukas consoled, and turned back to Matthias. His gaze was really making him quite uncomfortable, in fact, unwelcome, right now. He looked at his jacket on the chair top.

 

            “I-I’m sorry too.” Matthias quickly spoke, “I shouldn’t have came. Well, intruded.” He corrected himself, “I’ll take my leave here.” Matthias pulled himself off of Berwald’s couch, but wobbled slightly on his feet.

 

            “No,” Lukas quickly stepped forward and pressed his hand firmly on his shoulders, pushing him into the couch, “You’re drunk. You’re already here, so just take it easy.” Matthias felt himself fall back into the couch. _What am I supposed to do now?_ This clearly wasn’t the best time for him to be here. Lukas merely walked into his room and returned with a pillow and a blanket, passing them to Matthias, “The extra toothbrushes are in the red plastic bag beneath the sink. I put an extra towel in that blanket.” Lukas quickly got back up and made to walk back to his room, stopping in his doorway, “Plus... I’m sorry about today too. So stay here for tonight.” He quickly retreated into his room, and closed his door behind himself.

 

            “Was he always this welcoming?” Berwald turned to Emil, who shook his head in response. Emil merely stared at Matthias for a moment, before he retreated to his room, seeming as uncomfortable as Matthias was.

 

            “I’m sorry for bothering you all like this,” Matthias murmured to Berwald.

 

            “Well, Emil just needs some time warming up to you.”

 

            “No, not just him. I made Lukas and you all uncomfortable in your own home.” Matthias looked down, and something soft plushed itself into his hair.

 

            “Well, if you’re that concerned,” Berwald retracted his hand, and placed the alpaca in Matthias’s hand, “Then why don’t you talk to him?” He began walking to his room, “Bring that to him when you do. I think he might just open up to you.” And now he closed his own door behind him. It was just Matthias now, but he didn’t know what to do.

 

_Bzz. Bzz._

 

            “Thank you for today.” His eyes stared at Lukas’s message, before reading it over again, before another message popped up, bringing him back to earth. “P.S. my products are on the third rack in the shower. Go take a shower.”

 

            “Thx :DDD” Matthias replied, feeling a light elation rising in his chest. Putting his phone down, he walked towards the washroom down the corridor, pausing to hear Lukas’s soft footsteps quickly scamper from the door followed by the _floomp_ of his bed, before continuing.

 

****

 

            "Knock knooock. :D" Lukas stared at his phone screen. A knock knock joke at this hour? Plus he was right outside. In fact, what was he doing? He should be crashing any time now.

 

            "What... is it?" Lukas tapped the keys on his phone and sent the message, and quickly got a reply.

 

            "Your alpaca. Come to the door." Lukas read it over again, and quickly opened his door. In his doorframe stood Matthias, slightly taller, and definitely heavier than Matthias. His cheeks a rosy pink as he held the smaller, cuter alpaca plush, "Baaaaaaaaaaah~" He shook the alpaca, and Lukas quickly snatched it and shut the door. What did he just see? He just saw something goofy, dorky, maybe adorable? He could feel it was warm. Matthias must have hugged it before he passed it on to him, "Was that the thing you were talking to Tino about?" He could hear Matthias on the other side of the door, "You like these kinds of things, huh?"

 

            "Just go back to sleep!" Lukas opened the door a crack and chided.

 

            "You really do!" Matthias pointed past the crack at the pile of plush toys in Lukas's room that protected his speaker, and Lukas quickly shut the door once more. He takes that back. He thought he'd give Matthias a chance since Matthias was so open with him. It was confusing feeling something roiling in his lungs instead of his stomach in such a situation. Although he could hear his increasing heartbeat. It wasn't a bad feeling, but he didn't like it for some reason.

 

            "Thanks, by the way." He could hear Matthias on the other side once more, "For orientation, and for now." Lukas just buried his face in his new plushie. Now the roiling in his lungs was growing ecstatic, his chest felt it could be larger than the frail size it really is, "Night." And now that was goodnight. Lukas's chest slowly calmed down, and nothing more came from the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all had a good new years! I'm back from my hiatus-ish thing. Break? Vacation. Well, it was good while it lasted, but I'm back.
> 
> Still looking for more editors! I enjoy getting feedback about where people think my stories are going and what they're expecting and stuffs. It gives me a chance to make my stories better.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I said this will be based on my Hairdresser AU #1 post, but I haven't really gotten anywhere? I'm sure all you readers are like "Quuuuu'eeeeeeeest-ceee quuueee c'eeeest?"
> 
> I apologise. I'm just lazy.
> 
> If you still had expectations and you are reading this, you may put them in the trash bin now, along with me.  
> Bye :D


End file.
